


the nine sexy kings and their sexy sorcerer husband and four sexy hobbits

by YrubSkwet



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YrubSkwet/pseuds/YrubSkwet





	the nine sexy kings and their sexy sorcerer husband and four sexy hobbits

a really long time ago (even longer ago then this story happened) there were nine very sexy kings who everyone wanted to marry because even the least sexy of them was way sexier than most people.

but the kings only wanted to impress sauron, a sorcerer who wore a dangerous, sexy black sorcerer coat and a cool, mysterious sorcerer glasses that could cast spells if he wanted.

one day, they got really surprised when the man of all their dreams walked through the front door of their castle. it was sauron, and he had a mysterious box in his hands and they couldn't speak because he was to attractive and they didn't know what was in the box.

to their surprise, sauron sexily pulled out a key from his dangerous sorcerer cloak and used it to open the mysterious box in his hands and noone in the room could breath because whenever a sorcerers box opened, something really good probably might happen.

when the kings saw inside of the box they were very confused because there were nine beautiful rings inside of it (one ring for each of them, but it was too surprising to realize right then) and they didn't even know sauron that well because he was so attactive and popular that they always got too nervous.

so when the kings didn't know what to say sauron told them it was okay because he was also nervous to talk to them because were also very attractive and popular and everyone wanted to marry them.

it turned out that sauron wanted to marry all of the kings and gave them all a super beautiful ring but only if they would all marry him because he didn't want to hurt their friendship with each other.

it didn't take long for them to agree that sharing such a mysterious sexy and cool husband would definitely not be a problem because they all had secretly wanted to see what it was to like to be in love with each other (and also sauron but they never could have imagined that it would really happen to them) so it was an easy decision in the end.

sauron was really happy and they all put on the rings that he just gave them, and he took one more ring out of his sorcerers cloak pocket that he put on his ring finger that was shiny and gold and had myeterious writing on it that was to show he was married to all of them.

it didn't take long for the ten sexy husbands to take off all their clothes and underwear and have a special time together, and lots of times after that.

so basically they were they perfect family, until a another king attacked sauron's kingdom and he had to go to war, and said goodbye sadly to his nine king husbands.

they all cried and promised they would see each other very soon, right after sauron won the battle (he was very good at fighting with his sorcerer spells, so they weren't so worried after all) and he smiled and light bounced off his cool sorcerer glasses, then he left.

the kings couldn't believe it but a soldier from sauron's army came back the next day and said that sauron died but his soul has still in the ring, so there was a chance to get him back, and the kings sadly got on their horses but promised to find their husband together, whatever it takes.

it took thousands of years, but the kings finally heard that the ring (that had their husband's soul still inside it) was not very far, so they rode their horses their to finally find him.

but to their surpise, there were four hobbits (which are basically small people, but not dwarfs) that had somehow found the ring and didn't want to give it back to the kings so one of the kings got really mad and pulled out his sword to make the hobbits give their husband back.

but he was too excited to finally see his husband again, and all of his husbands were too, that he pulled out the wrong sword, which was a sword that made people fall in love.

he attacked the hobbit but to his surprise the hobbit didn't hurt, and instead of that then he fell in love with the other hobbits, and they all fell in love really quick and started taking off their hobbit clothes and underwear and the kings where so surprised by that that they ran away.

even though they regret that moment to this day, they still also remember the sight of the four sexy hobbits taking off their clothes and underwear, and sometimes they still see sauron's cool, mysterious sorcerer glasses and his dangerous, sexy black sorcerer cloak and remember the good times they had had back when he wasn't in a ring yet.

but back to the four four sexy hobbits, who were just getting finished having a special time together, that they didn't even see the human who was traveling with them but had been gone to get some firewood, so when he saw that they had been attacked he was really sad.

thankfully, the hobbits were okay, and they were still really happy and didn't mind at all, so he began to feel a little bit better.

and finally, one of the hobbits went up to him and said "you don't always have to be the strong one."


End file.
